Lime Flavored Tea Time?
by White gardenia petals
Summary: Oscar came over to have some tea at the Hargreaves estate and...well...when you snoop you, sometimes you get more then you bargain for. Light short story Riff x Cain


**Hello! Here with another short story I did a few years ago~ It is related to my story Midnight Piano Lesson (which is on Hiatus for now) **

**It's a lighthearted/funny piece! I hope you enjoy~ (^_^)**

* * *

_Cain & Riff have already gotten together. Oscar has come to visit to protest his love (harass) for Mary Weather. _

"Is today not a beautiful day my dear Mary?" Oscar asked while taking another glance at the beautiful garden they were sitting in taking in the sight, enjoying a picnic.

"Whatever you say, Oscar." Mary said with a grunt. _Uggh…why do I have to entertain this creep?_

"You know Oscar dear; may I ask why you have an unhealthy interest in me? I'm only a little girl. I really hope you are aware of that."

"Oh, Mary sweetest, love knows no boundaries. Your lovely, and of course I know…hehehe…which is why I'm waiting until you blossom into the beautiful rose you will be. Won't you agree to be my fiancé?" Oscar asked as he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

Mary was quite startled at his answer and the seriousness of it. "Uh…I…would you let go of my hand!" Mary Weather sputtered flustered as she pulled her hand from his.

Laughing Oscar said "Well I will be waiting my lady, for as long as it takes to make you mines."

"That will never happen!" Mary Weather yelled. _Why would he be interested in me? I'm loud, tomboyish and hardly like the ladies I'm sure he has been with in the past. Is he trying to play with my heart? My feelings?_

"Well, I won't give up" Oscar said getting up. "Where is my future brother in law anyways? I haven't seen him yet."

"He is inside, and don't refer to him as that!" Mary retorted blushing furiously.

"Yes, yes…he would be quite angry with me won't he?" Oscar said with a grin. He loved her fiery sprit. _I will win your heart my dear. _

"I'm going to look for him. I will be back soon my love so don't fret." Oscar said with a wave.

When Oscar was out of site, Mary Weather let out a big sigh. "That man… I wonder what he wants from my brother…hmm. I hope he chases him out of here…oh dear." Her face turned beet red as remembered why her brother wasn't here in the first place, she picked up her tea cup as she whispered " Forgive me brother, I was too late"

"Hmm…where is Cain? I think if I remember his room must be around here."

Oscar made his way up the stairs of the manor. "What the…? Was this place always this big?"

He turned a corridor and saw at the end of the hall, large mahogany twin doors. "Ok, this is his room, leave to Cain to have such a door for his bedroom. I'm sure he will understand that I was a looking for him. I never meant any harm, just being polite and greeting him."

Oscar went up to the doors and knocked. _That's odd, I was sure he would be in here today. What is going on?_ He knocked again and met with no answer. He tried the door handle, and to his surprise the door opened. He peered inside and went in. _I can't ever get used to this room. _He thought as he made his way inside._ It's like a miniature manor is in here._ As he went further inside he started to hear sounds, voices. _Ah, Cain is here._ He came to a (dividing door?) and peaked in side. Immediately was frozen on to the spot, stunned, mouth a gap. Not only was Cain there, but he was on his back naked wrapped around his man servant Riff. His was head thrown back and moans of pleasure escaping from his mouth. As soon as he was about to turn and flee, he saw Riff's head turn around towards the door and their eyes locked. Scared he jumped and went behind the door. _What in the world? Cain! Riff!_

"Ahh…Riff…?" Cain moaned. "What are you… looking at?" Cain asked as he tried to look over.

"Shh…nothing, my love." Riff replied as he turned his head away from the door dipping his head as he captured Cain's lip in a heated kiss. _I will need to talk with him later. _Riff thought to himself. "Are you ready for me?" Riff asked with a smile. As he positioned himself at his lover's entrance. "Yes, Riff. Bloody hell, yesss…!" Cain cried out as he was filled.

Oscar pulled himself from the door and left. The images and Cain's cries were unfortunately now burned into his mind. _Cain and Riff, lovers? God, I should have saw it coming...Uggh…not the way I would have wanted to discover it though. Damn, how am I supposed to face him? I can't let him know that I know. He will have me killed! _He made his way to the garden and sat down again at the patio.

"Oh, Oscar did you meet with my brother?" Mary Weather asked with a slight grin. _Oh Oscar dear, you are too obvious. _

"Huh? Ah, your brother…hehe…umm…I wasn't able to find him. Well it doesn't matterit wasn't urgent a matter." Oscar replied hurriedly.

"Hmm…is that so? Whatever you say." Mary said stifling her amusement. "My my Oscar are you quite alright? You look so flustered." Mary continued reaching for his forehead.

"Oh, I am? Hehe…I'm fine. I think it has gotten a little warmer out that's all." He said with a weak smile. "Oh, Mary dear I was wonder is your brother and Riff…umm…how should I put it?"

"Yes?" Mary replied with an amused smile as she tucked her hands under her chin.

"Oh, never mind." He said as he picked up a biscuit and started eating. _I don't think it is appropriate for me to be discussing this with her, and why does she seem so amused?_

* * *

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review, it will make me so happy~ ^.^ Thank you**


End file.
